Daring
by MathewSwift
Summary: Twilight Sparkle was a famous author of the famous Daring Do novel series and she finished writing her final volume. But then, she suffers from a severe car crash, outside of Cloudsdale, crippling both her legs temporarily. Then, a Daring Do fan tends to her needs, after the accident. When the girl gets her hands on the latest Daring Do novel...


**Daring: A MLP/Stephen King Crossover**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Black Ice**

* * *

_"Death is all but the next great adventure, young Harry."_

_- Albus Dumbledore_, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

_...As the venom was traveling through her body as fast as she can run, Daring Do ran through the Amazon, with the priceless Golden Compass in her palm. But the poison was reaching her heart and she collapsed onto the ground, sliding by a cliff, with the compass at hand, and her chest halfway between life and the ocean. It was rather a long way down, into the briny blue. She tried to hold on, but the poison was too quick for her, and as fast as she ever knew, she let go of the ledge. _

_Her grey, highlighted hair was flying in the wind, and she said to herself, before hitting face first into the ocean._

_"Death is just the next great adventure for Daring Do."_

_Then, in a sudden green flash, Daring Do was no more..._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was typing in the adventurer's last words and she printed the page. She was a 26-year old girl with violet skin The room was filled with the sound of rap music, from music sensation DJ Pon-3 and Neon Lights, her friends from school, and the sound of the HP printer. She was a bestselling author of the Canterlot Times bestselling series, _Daring Do._ She was working on the series since she was 14 and now, she has come to the last page of the series. Fans were adoring the young explorer for years, but Twilight thought she would conclude it powerfully and move on to other things. She also scored a gig at the Canterlot College & University as a Professor in creative writing and she was going to work on an autobiography on her mentor, Dr. Hooves.

The HP printer had finished it's work, and Twilight filed her paper neatly into her book bag. She had to get it published in Cloudsdale, and the cover art had to be done by now. Spike, her dog, was hopping by the door, as there was knocking on it. It was Rarity, no wonder Spike was at the door. Twilight allowed Rarity inside her apartment, which is crowded full of books and magazines, it was getting hard to walk through. Rarity found an open spot on the sofa and sat down on it. Spike immediately bounced into her lap and fell asleep quickly, before Rarity can shoo him away.

"Twilight," she cleared her throat. "Have you been in here all this time?"

"Yeah, Rare, where else would I be?" Twilight stapled her new manuscript in three places. "I've been working on the last Daring Do novel, then I'm going to work at my new job and also write an autobiography on Dr. Hooves of the Canterlot University."

"I must insist, Twilight," Rarity raised her hand. "That you've nearly spent half your life in your apartment. You must get out and enjoy the fresh air."

"Why? I always go outside."

" By outside, you mean your porch outside the glass door, right?" Rarity stood up and walked towards Twilight. "Maybe take a drive, out in the countryside, enjoy the scenery. That's what I always do."

"Why do you want me to go out so bad?"

"It's just I don't want you to overwork yourself, Twilight. Just a little drive, and you can go back to being a book-worm? How about it?" Rarity then, held Spike, and the dog was using the beady, begging eyes. Twilight had no choice, but if it can drag Rarity away for a while, then, she'll do anything.

"Well," Twilight looked at her book bag and looked at Rarity. "Does a five-hour drive to Cloudsdale count? Because that's where my publishing company is."

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm buying." Twilight grabbed her keys and headed down the steps to her violet 1989 Ford Mustang. She unlocked the driver's seat and opened the passenger's for Rarity. "You need a ride back?" Twilight asked.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Rarity hugged her friend and headed for the bus stop. Twilight started the engine and turned her gear-shifter. The purple Mustang drove from Canterlot and that was that.

* * *

_" ...So awesome..."_

As the day turned into dusk, Twilight had been hearing a tomboyish voice in her head since she drove from Canterlot. She didn't know who that voice belonged to, but it kept saying the same word...

_"...Awesome..."_

Twilight shook her head and spotted the radio. Maybe music can ring that voice out. Twilight thought. She turned the radio on, and it wasn't music, it was a breaking news report. A man's voice quickly spoke through the static.

"Weather reporters are examining the outside of Cloudsdale of a recent snowstorm. Any passengers heading or leaving for the City of the Clouds should keep their eyes open for patches of black ice."

Twilight looked ahead of the vehicle to see if there are any patches of black ice, and seeing as there is none, she got out a cigarette and pressed her lighter beside the dashboard. She pulled out the lighter and pressed the end of tobacco into it, and smoke trails immediately came out. She inhaled the smoke and breathed the bad-tasting smoke out of it. Suddenly, a snowball smashed the front window, covering the front, and Twilight lost control. The Mustang was swerving off the road and she was hitting multiple trees, damaging the car, and...

**CRASH!**

Twilight could feel an unbearable pain in her legs, and she could hardly breathe. Her eyes are going to close, but what she saw was unexpected: a rainbow blur, opening the door and she heard that voice, the loudest as it can be.

_"...Awesome."_

Then, Twilight heard her heart still beating, then, nothing...

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1! I saw the movie and it was livid! The only reason that I made You-Know-Who Annie is because of her obsession with Daring Do. Please review and follow!

- Mathew Swift.


End file.
